Allied Buildings
Back to Allies ---- Allied Buildings ----------Temples---------- ''Celestial Temple'' Dotted around some maps in the game are pre-placed buildings known as Temples. These buildings can only ever be converted and never built, but if they were to be destroyed, they simply start to rebuild themselves. After some time has passed, they become operational once more. Once converted the Celestial Temple can allow the player to produce Archons from within. Archons are a very expensive but respectably good unit that possess the spell "Cure". Outside of the Celestial Temple, Archons are only ever obtained through the race Knights and some Quests. The Knight's discount on Archons also applies to those produced from the Celestial Temple. ''Elemental Temple'' Elemental Temples allow the player who converted it to produce any of the 4 Elementals from it. As each Elemental have their own unique role, as well as differing costs, capturing an Elemental Temple can be a great asset to you. Of course, you just need to keep it protected - which is not exactly easy considering that Temples tend to be found in the middle of the map. However, these days there are quite a few different ways to get ahold of an Elemental. But, other than the Nature spell "Elementalismn", there is no other place to get a hold of all 4 Elementals together. ''Infernal Temple'' Infernal Temples are essentially the counterpart to Celestial Temples. Where as the Celestial Temple would produce Archons, the Infernal Temple would produce Daemons. However, the Infernal Temple does do things slightly different if owned by the Daemon race - it allows prodution of all the Daemon units, including their General! ''Snake Temple / Dragon Temple'' The Snake Temple has quite a back story behind those Dragon Grotesques that can be seen on it. The Snake Temple was originally a Dragon Temple back in WBC2, which allowed for production of Fire Dragons without the need to reach a level 5 keep. Right before the release of WBC3, they were changed into the Snake Temple and now allows for production of Nagas. With early access to a General, the Snake Temple can be very useful, especially on water heavy maps that prove difficult to get around to all but Nagas (and a few other water crossing units). Like Daemons with the Infernal Temple, the Ssrathi can too build nearly all their troops from within the Snake Temple, although they have to be careful as what they produce as some Snake Temples are placed on an island surrounded by water, which normally wouldn't prove any issues for Nagas. in version 1.03.25, the Snake Temple has been changed back to the Dragon Temple, but also allows production of your race's General. ----------Fliers' Buildings---------- ''Eyrie / Nest / Brood - level 1'' Every race in the game will have access to one of these buildings. Even though there are 3 possible buildings, they are all the same stat wise, leaving only aesthetic differences. All of them will allow production of a single basic flier and can be built at keep level 2, also known as tier 2. Some races even get researches. When choosing where to place one, it's best to put them somewhere that's difficult for your enemy to get to, as the resources and time needed to fully level just one up is a costly act indeed, not to mention the intimidating effect they can have on your enemy when they see a level 3 one. Doombat: +50 fire resistance to Firebats. (Daemons only) ''Eyrie / Nest / Brood - level 2'' The building can be upgraded for a large cost, which in turn makes it slightly more durable and axpands your army limit. The upgraded building can now produce advanced fliers in addition to basic fliers. Again, some races can obtain researches from them at this level - usual Harpy Hag, though, due to how many races have access to Harpies. Harpy Hag: +3 combat to Harpies. (Orcs, Daemons and Dark Elves only) Golden Wyvern: +3 speed to Wyverns (Dark Dwarves only) ''Eyrie / Nest / Brood - level 3'' For a ridiculous amount you can upgraded the building further. Once again, as the building upgrades it becomes slightly more durable and further expands your army limit. But now this fully upgraded building can produce the most powerful non-Titan units in the game, Dragons! As such, one of these buildings in the hands of the enemy can be a sight for sore eyes. Due to how long it takes to produce a Dragon, you'll find yourself building more of these buildings, if not for another Dragon producing building, then for the production of advanced fliers. All in all, it can be very costly to get these buildings to level 3, but the Dragons you can then produce are worth the wait - just don't go thinking they're immediate game winning machines! ----------Walls---------- ''Good / Neutral / Evil Walls'' Wall structures are a decent obstruction to enemy assalts that don't require much time or resources to be effective. They take 50% longer to construct than a Rampart but have double the HP, making them far more useful. Their only purpose is to act as a block between your units and your enemies, but at 600HP, they can withstand a decent amount of punishment that can protect your archer as they fire over them, or surround your more important buildings from grounded assalts. ''Rampart'' Even cheaper and faster to build, Ramparts can be built in an emergancey when a defensive structure is needed to quickly prepare for an enemy assalt. In comparison to other wall structures, Ramparts have half the HP but are cheaper in the sense that they do not require any stone. However, 300HP can be quickly taken care of by dedicated building demolishers (or any strong unit that scores a critical hit or death blow) - ocasinally making them not last long enough to be of much use. As such, building actual wall structures are almost always the better option. Interestingly to note, Ramparts have a larger view distance than the standard wall structures. ''Wall of Thorns'' Walls of Thorns are created through the Nature magic spell that shares the same name and requires 8 points of mana to cast. They are much smaller than any other wall segment in the game and are slightly weaker by 100 hit points. Their sole purpose is to be a durable obstruction that can be raised immediately when you have need of them, adding a blockade between the enemy and your ranged units / buildings. Comically, they can be summoned around enemy towers to obstruct their firing path - preventing them from being able to successfully fire off one of their non-electrical ranged projectiles. ''Wall of Ice'' Walls of Ice are created through the Ice magic spell that shares the same name and requires 8 points of mana to cast. They are slightly wider than the standard wall sections found within each races' walls / towers building list, but are slightly weaker by 100 hit points. Their sole purpose is to be a durable obstruction that can be raised immediately when you have need of them, adding a blockade between the enemy and your ranged units / buildings. Comically, they can be summoned around enemy towers to obstruct their firing path - preventing them from being able to successfully fire off one of their non-electrical ranged projectiles. ----------Summoned Structures---------- ''Circle of Power'' Despite having a build cost and build time, the Circle of Power is purely a summoned building - one created through the use of the Summoning Magic sphere. The designed purpose of the Circle of Power is to improve the EXP or / and the quantity of units summoned by the owner if he is nearby. (If the Circle of Power is within that Hero's command radius) This is mostly useful for summoning workers for mines (Quasits) as you can summon more with each spell than you normally would. The building is weak and will eventually disappear on its own accord, so once you have it in play, then you best make the most of it then and there. As such, it's usually better to wait until your Hero has plenty of mana - to create the Circle of Power and then spam summoning spells. However, another trait of the Circle of Power is that units will be summoned through it and not your Hero. This does mean you can cunningly create the Circle of Power within a blind spot of an enemy base and then summon an army within! Note: The Circle of Power only affects summoning spells through the Summoning sphere. ''Black Portal'' The Black Portal works exactly like the Circle of Power and is used in the same way. However, it only affects raised units instead of summoned ones. As you would expect, the Black Portal is created through the Necromancy Magic sphere and is designed to improve Undead units raised by spells. The building is actually more durable than the Circle of Power and even has a longer view range, but it still wont take a hit and will still disappear over time. Note: The Black Portal only affects raising spells through the Necromancery sphere. ''Clay Guardian'' Despite having a build time and cost, these Guardians can never be built, but instead are only ever summoned through the use of the Rune and Alchemy spell "Summon Guardian". The Guardians summoned are a defensive structure similar to that of a tower, but without the ability to be garrisoned and will disappear after some time has passed (although pre-placed Guardians on a map wont disappears). This makes them only a temporary solution to plug up holes in your defenses or immediate offensive help, especially for an Alchemist who would normally be fragile and wouldn't otherwise be able to help their army in the midst of a confrontation. The Clay Guardian is the weakest of them all, and is summoned through the spell only at level 1. They are, at best, a distraction as their offenses are easy to shrug off and their hit points are low. Whether your enemy destroys it or not, it simply wont last long as the Clay Guardian disappears after a few minutes. ''Stone Guardian'' Stone Guardians are summoned through the spell "Summon Guardian" at level 2 and are slightly better than Clay Guardians all around. Their combination of improved offenses and defenses makes them pretty sturdy that can weather small enemy scouting groups. It also lasts much longer and can be used to help protect recently converted mines until your build a proper tower, or to just ward away enemy Phoenixes and lone Generals from the physically weaker races. ''Iron Guardian'' Iron Guardians look rather intimidating and for good reason - they have stats comparable to an actual tower that's been garrisoned with a few melee units. They are summoned through the spell "Summon Guardian" at level 3 and onward. Disappointingly, the range of the Guardians never changes, leaving the Iron Guardian with just the same range 8 that the Clay Guardian had. This does mean that it can be easily out-ranged by common missile units, but nonetheless, anything else that approaches it wont be walking away without taking some serious damage, that is to say, if they actually walk away at all! Due to their lengthy summoned timer, they can be used as additional defensive structures in your base and not need to worry about replacing them. They also make great mine defenders, similar to Stone Guardians, but you wont even need build an actual tower. Category:Allied Buildings